The Switch Up
by 2oustiders
Summary: Miley had always dismissed the feeling she was missing out on something to the fact that her mom had died but what if it was she wasn't with her real family?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: we do not own Hannah Montana or wizards of Waverly place._

_The switch up _

_Prologue_

_The family torn apart _

_**Mrs**_**.**_** Russo**_

_It was a stormy night when i have two amazing baby girls in my arms, on the right (Alex Mary Russo) and one on the left (Miley Ray Russo). A important thing was going to be relieved to me and my family._

_**Mr. Russo**_

_Well there was no turning back on what i have been waiting for all these years to tell Teresa. Soon Justin would be doing some crazy things so it was now or NEVER._

_**Justin**_

_I watched as my mom held Alex and Miley. ( i couldn't lie they were cute.) I knew if there was only one of them, there would be time for me too. I went back playing with my toys and never thought about that again after it happened. _

_A/n: so what do you think please tell us no flames! Enjoy the STORY. _


	2. Finding Out

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Hannah Montana or Wizard Of Waverly place**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Finding Out**_

_**Miley**_

_**Miley was sitting in her living room with her best friend Lily and her bodyguard Roxi. Miley and lily went into mileys basement and were looking for mileys baby pictures. They were currently looking at an old album until Lily had knocked down a stack of pictures, that Miley has never seen before, well picking up the pictures Miley had noticed that there was another girl in the pictures, that she had never seen before. And there was a boy in the pictures resembling the two.**_

_**Lily called out to Miley, "You have to see what's on the back of this picture." On the other side of the picture was this description, " Alex Mary Russo and Miley Ray Russo, twins posing for there first Christmas Miley and lily were shocked beyond belief, it HAD to be a miss print.**_

_**Tomorrow, Miley was going to ask her dad and her brother Jackson about this until they both crack.**_

_**Jackson**_

_**Jackson Rod Stuart was thinking about what he had done. He had set up pictures for Miley and Lily to find, so they know how much Miley has missed out on. In the Russo family, (Her real family) Years ago Jackson's dad had thought it was a good idea to kidnap Miley from her real family. Jackson thought this was a bad idea to keep a girl he called his sister away from her real family. He figured out if he really cared like he does that now was the time to tell Miley.**_

_**Justin**_

_**Sitting in the layer Justin thought, "I should tell her how her twin Miley had gotten kidnapped.' Justin knew he would never stop being guilty after the wish he had granted unless he had Miley back.**_

_**Justin thought when he was younger he was very ignorant, and he wished he had never mad that wish or at less knew the spell to undo it. Justin jumped up and ran to the shelf with the spell books. Right as he got there Alex had walked in the room demanding him to know what he was doing. He started to mutter and Alex knew he was ling and he shouted you have a twin. **_

_**Alex**_

_**Alex had went in the layer to find a spell, then she saw Justin and demanded to find out what he was doing and randomly said you have a twin, Alex had replied with yeah right an i came in here to study. **_

_**Neither noticed that Max had walked in and hid behind the couch looking for blackmail.**_

_**Justin insisted "No it's true you do have a twin named Miley she was kidnapped by another wizard, the wizard use to be a family friend until this happened. **_

_**Alex had shouted and said," I need Proof and if she was my twin why haven't i seen any pictures of her and I?**_

_**Justin Shouted," He stole all the pictures so you wouldn't know!" Oh and you are the only person in the family that can save her, you have all the power.**_

_**Alex wanted to say her twin Miley but HOW?**_

_**Max**_

_**Max had over heard about Alex's story and her having a twin. Max knew it was true because it came out of Justin. Then Max remembered that he had read a story about twins having connection, Max thought and then jumped out and said," i know how to get your TWIN." **_

_**Author's note: Hope You Like It And No Flames Like Always PLEASE Review **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**-We Do Not Own Wizard Of Waverly Or Hannah Montana**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Is It Time?**_

_**Jackson**_

_**Jackson was finally home after a long trip, And Miley had already drilled her dad for answers but none were received. He knew that soon she would be asking him for answers as well. Miley also didn't know that Jackson had booked a trip to New York to meet Miley's twin, "Alex."**_

_**Speaking of which Miley had stormed into Jackson's pit, demanding for answers. Jackson didn't need to think twice he already was Talking. "The picture was of your twin Alex; I booked a flight to New York for you and Lily, tonight we'll dad is sleeping. **_

_**Miley had replied," You're my favorite brother and kissed Jackson."**_

_**Jackson replied with, "No, you're new best brother will be Justin."**_

_**Lily**_

_**Lily was thinking about what she was going to leave behind, see her mother had kicked her out of the house after one of there big fights. Lily knew that she had to get out of the state with Miley for there own safety. Jackson had given her a once and a life time chance. Soon she would be with Miley and he cousin Harper. **_

_**They finally got off the plane and met with lily's cousin, Harper Finkle. Lily explained everything to Harper and suddenly they were being lead to Alex Russo without even knowing. Harper thought in her mind, "Who is this girl she looks familiar."**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**-We Do Not Own Wizard Of Waverly Or Hannah Montana**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Harper**_

_**Harper thought in her mind, "Who is this girl she looks familiar?" **_

_**She looks like my favorite pop-star Hannah Montana, Harper had repeated twice. Harper couldn't stop thinking about Hannah Montana; she thought that is Hannah's**_

_**clothes. (Harper doesn't know about Miley)!**_

_**After Harper was done thinking about Miley she had taken them to the sub station.**_

_**Lily **_

_**Lily had to thank her cousin Harper for all the help and then all Lily could say was, "Wow." See Lily was surprised but not as much as Miley.**_

_**Miley was very happy and hadn't even seen her real Family yet just to know she was there.**_

_**Lily had helped Miley until.............**_

_**Miley**_

_**OMG**_

_**Oh My Godzilla **_

_**Miley screamed I work her, WOW, nice and roomy and then Fainted. As Miley got up she had right then and there saw here real Family. They all introduced them, Miley had 2 brothers named Justin and Max and had 1 sister named Alex, My moms name was Tricia and my dad's was Jerry.**_

_**And We Were Finally A Family!!**_

_**After **_

_**Miley had told Alex and her Family about her being Hannah Montana.**_

_**Harper still is wondering if Miley is Hannah Montana and has not found out**_

_**Lily now lives with the Russo's and loves it**_


End file.
